


Le vrai courage consiste à faire face malgré la peur, et tu n'en manques pas. (1)

by Kashiira



Series: Soul of Mayhem [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Being Lost, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashiira/pseuds/Kashiira
Summary: Mu se réveille dans un monde étrange après le Mur des Lamentation. Saga, Aioros et Shaka se retrouvent coincés avec lui. La situation ne peut pas empirer...Ou bien le peut-elle ?Les blessures du passé n'attendent qu'une étincelle pour les terrasser mais ce qui vient à leur rencontre pourrait bien les annihiler s'ils n'y prennent pas garde.





	1. Mu (1)

**Author's Note:**

> "Le vrai courage consiste à faire face malgré la peur, et tu n'en manques pas" est une citation tirée du roman le magicien d'Oz.

La douleur. C’est la première sensation qui me frappe lorsque je reprends conscience. Je l’accueille comme une vieille amie. Elle m’informe que je ne suis pas mort.

Pas encore en tout cas.

Mon corps me paraît lourd. Si lourd. Je peine à ouvrir les yeux.

— Tu te réveilles enfin.

_Cette voix._

Elle hante mes rêves les plus intimes et mes pires cauchemars !

J’essaie de me relever. Des mains se posent sur mes épaules. Me stabilisent avant de m’aider à m’asseoir. Le monde tourne autour de moi avec violence. Lorsqu’il se stabilise, je prends soudain conscience.

_Saga !_

C’est lui qui se tient derrière moi.

Qui me touche.

_Qui me touche !_

— Lâche-moi.

Ma voix n’a pas tremblé mais dans mon torse, mon cœur semble vouloir creuser sa propre sortie.

Il obtempère aussitôt et je tente de me relever. Ma tête pulse violemment et ma jambe gauche cède sous mon poids. Je serais tombé s’il ne m’avait pas à nouveau saisi. Il m’aide à me rasseoir et ses mains me quittent.

Respectent mon souhait.

Je l’entends remuer. Ses genoux entrent dans mon champ de vision. Il boîte. Il doit être blessé.

Il s’agenouille devant moi, sans entrer dans mon espace vital. Il ouvre la bouche. Rien n’en sort. Ses yeux bleus partent sur le côté, évitent mon regard.

Mon cœur se serre.

Il se serre et je ne sais pas si c’est de le revoir avec son véritable visage ou si c’est parce que l’ombre de l’Autre se tient entre nous.

Je ne dis rien, me contente de le regarder, de boire son visage.

— C’est vraiment _toi_  ?

C’est un murmure qui m’échappe sans que je ne puisse le retenir.

Saga sursaute, tend la main vers moi. J’esquisse un mouvement de recul.

— Non.

Il s’immobilise. Ses traits demeurent impassibles mais, dans ses yeux, je vois quelque chose vaciller. Je n’ai pas le temps de m’en vouloir qu’il se relève et se détourne.

— Je n’ai pas le pouvoir de changer le passé, dit-il simplement avant de s’éloigner.

Il part.

Il s’en va, juste comme ça, et je voudrais le rappeler. Mais je ne peux pas. Les mots s’étranglent dans ma gorge et je laisse ma tête retomber. La cale contre mes genoux.

Le monde tangue autour de moi, au rythme de la panique qui va et vient dans mon esprit.

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants, me centre sur moi-même pour retrouver ma maîtrise. Je ne m’attendais pas à me retrouver en sa présence. Pas alors que…

J’aurais dû mourir avec tous mes compagnons d’arme devant le Mur des Lamentations. Je n’aurais pas dû me réveiller en _sa_ compagnie.

Je n’aurais pas dû me réveiller, tout court.

Pourquoi sommes-nous revenus à la vie ?

Et qui nous a ramenés ?

Je déteste être manipulé.

Trompé.

Je finis par relever la tête. Je suis toujours seul. Il semblerait que Saga soit bel et bien parti. Est-ce que je dois me sentir soulagé ?

Probablement.

Pourtant, je n’ai pas envie de rester seul en cet endroit. Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, je regarde autour de moi. Je me trouve à flanc de colline. La pierre y est noire et coupante. Plus bas, je devine une forêt.

J’y trouverai sans doute de l’eau et un abri.

Le ciel paraît rouge, je ne parviens pas à trouver le soleil, juste un amas de nuages ocres. Je ne peux pas rester là.

Seulement, tout mon corps pulse de douleur, je me sens désorienté et je doute pouvoir aller bien loin. D’autant plus que ma jambe droite refuse de me soutenir. Je finis par réussir à me redresser mais, après quelques pas, je chute. Ma tête pulse et tourne.

Si fort.

Trop.

 

* * *

 

Lorsque je reprends conscience, je suis toujours allongé au même endroit. Seul. Je me redresse sur mes avant-bras, serre les dents lorsque mes tempes me le font payer.

— Il y a du sang dans tes cheveux…

Saga.

Comment a-t-il pu s’approcher sans que je ne le remarque ?

Je me fige. Ses pieds entrent dans mon champ de vision. Il s’agenouille. Il doit avoir remarqué la crispation de mes épaules.

— Je ne te toucherai pas contre ta volonté, Mu, dit-il très doucement.

— Je sais. Tu n’es pas…

Je ne peux me résoudre à terminer ma phrase. Il s’en charge à ma place.

— Je ne suis pas _l’Autre_. Même si ça ne change rien à…

Je l’interromps.

— Saga ! _Arrête_  !

Cette conversation est surréalise. Je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons cet échange. Ici et maintenant.

— Très bien. Mais Mu… Tu es blessé et tu ne peux rester ici. Laisse-moi t’aider.

Sa main apparaît devant mes yeux, paume tendue. Et c’est tout. Il ne bouge pas, il attend que j’arrête ma décision. Seulement, c’est difficile de réfléchir. Tout semble se mélanger dans ma tête et…

Saga est là.

Juste lui.

Il s’est sacrifié pour réparer les dégâts et les crimes d’Arès. Il s’est fait voler son enveloppe charnelle et sa liberté par un dieu. Comment aurait-il pu résister alors que son âme même était violée par une entité divine ?

Comment ne puis-je comprendre et pardonner.

Mais je ne le peux pas. Mon esprit comprend la situation. Mon corps et mon cœur se souviennent seulement de la douleur, de l’agonie et de la terreur. Devant moi, sa main tremble, ses doigts se recroquevillent mais il ne la retire pas. Il attend.

Parce qu’il est impensable pour lui aussi bien de partir que de me toucher sans mon consentement.

Je me rends soudain compte que je suis moi-même agité de tremblements. Je ne peux pas…

_Jeveuxpasjeveuxpasjeveuxpasjeveuxpasjeveuxpasjeveuxpasjeveuxpasjeveuxpasjeveuxpasjeveuxpas. Je peux pas ! Je veux plus qu’il me touche !_

Je n’arrive plus à respirer. Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de cette main tendue. Elle est si près que je peux sentir la chaleur qui s’en dégage. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien se trouver à des kilomètres parce que je ne peux pas, je…

Je ferme les yeux. Très fort.

_Ça suffit ! Tu es un chevalier ou pas ?_

Je ne veux pas me laisser gouverner par des terreurs d’enfant. Ni par celles qui m’ont assaillies plus tard. Je refuse de devenir ce genre d’homme, guidé uniquement par ses émotions les plus négatives.

Alors, je lance ma main en avant, les yeux toujours fermés. Un peu comme on se lance dans le vide. Il me rattrape. Ses doigts se referment sur les miens. Je sursaute. Je garde pourtant le contrôle de mes émotions et de mes gestes. Le laisse m’aider à me relever, ma mauvaise jambe coincée entre lui et moi.

— Ouvre les yeux, Mu, demande-t-il très doucement. S’il te plaît… Ouvre-les.

La mâchoire serrée, je finis par obtempérer. Je n’arrive pas à tourner la tête vers lui, cependant. Je ne comprends pas, j’avais réussi à enfouir tous ces sentiments et cette terreur en moi pendant toutes ces années. Alors… Pourquoi est-ce que ça ressort maintenant ? Et avec une telle violence.

Saga passe mon bras en travers de ses épaules. Il se tient un peu tassé pour compenser notre différence de taille. Son autre main trouve ma taille. N’ose pas la toucher.

Suis-je donc une petite chose fragile ?

Mon attitude n’a pas dû l’encourager à penser autrement. Alors, malgré la boule dans ma gorge, je trouve son poignet et l’encourage à poser sa paume sur moi. Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais l’oublier mais ce qui s’est passé entre Arès… entre _l’Autre_ et moi… restera entre _lui_ et moi.

Saga ne sait que ce qu’il a deviné lorsqu’il revenait à lui.

Je refuse de lui imposer mon fardeau.

Alors, je relève le menton, essaye d’ignorer les vertiges… D’ignorer la terreur rampante qui cherche à me retirer toute dignité…

Et, soutenu par Saga, par mon ami et mon bourreau, j’avance dans cet étrange endroit. J’ignore s’il y aura un lendemain.

J’ignore même si je souhaite qu’il y en ait un. Alors… je me concentre juste sur nos pas.


	2. Saga (2)

_— Saga… Saga !_

_— Mu !/ **Saloperie !**_

_— Pourquoi, Saga ? Pourquoi t’a fait ça ?_

_— Quoi ? Je… Non !/ **Crève !**_

_— Me tue pas, Saga ! Me tue pas !_

_— Another Dimension !/ **Crève !**_

 

La mort de Shion. Lorsque je revois Mu, ce sont toujours les mêmes souvenirs qui reviennent en premier. La colère d’avoir échoué à gagner une confiance si dure à obtenir.

Puis, le vide… jusqu’à ce que je me réveille les mains rougies.

Ce sang dont je ne comprends pas la provenance. Ça ne peut pas être moi… Et ce corps allongé, immobile… mort… Ça ne _peut pas_ être Shion.

Et… il y a eu ce cri. Cette voix d’enfant que je chérissais tant.

Mu, je l’ai tenu sur mes genoux alors qu’il était bébé. Je l’ai vu grandir.

Il était toujours fourré dans mes jambes avec ses grands yeux félins… trop sages, qui voyaient tout… trop.

_Jusqu’au fond de mon âme._

Il savait la noirceur. L’envie. La peur de ne pas être assez… Pas assez bon, pas assez doué… pas assez moi. Il savait tout ça mais jusqu’à ce jour-là, il n’en avait pas eu peur. Il tenait à moi, il aimait autant la lumière que les ténèbres qui vivaient dans mon esprit.

 

_— Tu sais Saga : le jour, il n’existerait pas s’il n’y avait pas la nuit. On ne saurait même pas comment il s’appelle._

_— C’est bizarre ce que tu me dis, là, Mu._

_— Non, ça ne l’est pas ! C’est pour plus que tu aies peur. J’ai pas peur, moi ! J’aurai jamais peur de toi ! Alors, sois plus triste !_

 

Pourtant, ce jour-là, il recule, ses grands yeux verts emplis de larmes. Dans mes ténèbres, il vient de constater que je se suis plus seul. C’est la première fois que l’Autre se manifeste alors que je suis conscient. La première fois qu’il parle en stéréo avec moi.

_Crève !_

Et je ne suis pas assez fort pour lui résister.

Je ne l’ai jamais été.

J’ai ouvert la porte des dimensions avant de porter un coup qui aurait été fatal si Mu n’avait pas reculé. Il a été aspiré et son cosmos a cessé de rayonner dans mon esprit.

Il ne reste plus que les ténèbres et _l’Autre_. Ma lumière a disparu en même temps que ce gamin d’à peine sept ans et qui n’est même pas humain.

Bon sang, j’aurais préféré que ce soit moi !

  

* * *

 

 

Contre mon flanc, Mu se fait plus lourd. Il est à peine conscient et, pourtant, il continue d’avancer. Pas après pas.

Il se refuse la moindre faiblesse.

Je sais ce que ma présence lui inflige.

 _L’Autre_. Encore et encore…

Il restera à jamais entre nous.

Je me suis peut-être racheté en partie des crimes que j’ai commis contre Athéna. Mais ce que j’ai fait à Mu… Ce que _l’Autre_ a commis. La distinction ne compte pas. C’était mon corps, mes mains… C’était moi !

— Arrête, murmure-t-il.

Je m’immobilise. Il reprend son souffle un instant. Je ne vois pas son expression, ses traits sont masqués par une cascade de cheveux si clairs qu’ils en paraissent argentés.

— Arrête, répète-t-il. Ne te fais pas ça.

Ah. Oui.

Télépathe.

J’imagine que je dois penser trop fort… Il redresse la tête, regarde droit devant lui.

— Peut-on faire faire une pause ?

Je serre les dents.

— Mu, je sais… D’accord ? Je sais que tu ne veux plus que je te touche mais… Plus vite on aura trouvé un endroit…

— Saga. Tais-toi.

Il n’a pas crié. Il m’a enjoint de me taire sur un ton plus qu’aimable mais je me tiens coi. Quelque chose ne va pas, il frissonne doucement. Je ne sais pas si c’est une réaction à mon contact, l’épuisement ou autre chose.

Ou un peu des trois.

— Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Il se concentre, le regard perdu dans le vide mais, bientôt, il secoue la tête.

— Je ne sais pas, je l’ai perdu.

Un silence retombe sur nous après ça. Je m’en veux de le rompre mais nous ne pouvons pas rester là.

— As-tu besoin de te reposer ou peux-tu continuer ?

Il ne parvient pas à croiser mon regard.

— Non. Je peux…

— Moi, je suis fatigué. On n’a qu’à se reposer un moment.

Il ne répond pas. Un petit sourire nait sur ses lèvres et je sens un poids se soulever de mes épaules. Le soulagement n’est que de courte durée. Le sourire se tord avant de disparaître. Il détourne la tête et son corps se tend à nouveau contre moi.

Je le sens se faire violence pour ne pas s’arracher à mon soutien. Une voix enfantine résonne, hurle soudain à mes oreilles, dans ma mémoire.

_— Me tue pas, Saga ! Me tue pas !_

Je ferme les yeux.

— Non. Jamais.

Son regard vole vers moi, ses yeux immenses dans son visage trop pâle.

—  _Me tue pas_ , murmure-t-il d’une voix blanche. Saga… Tu étais conscient ?

D’un geste saccadé, il arrache son bras à ma prise, recule. Sa jambe blessée cède et il tombe, atterrit rudement sur les fesses. Il grimace. Il n’a pas vraiment de quoi amortir le choc.

Il relève la tête vers moi, incrédule et trahi.

— Je croyais que c’était _l’Autre_ aux commandes, ce jour-là… C’était… _toi_  ?

— Non… Oui… Je…

Les mots me fuient devant son regard meurtri. Il s’était raccroché à l’idée que je n’étais pas _là_ lors du meurtre de son maître. Il se trompe. Mais pas de cette manière, Mu ! Je te le jure !

Comment peut-on lire dans la tête des autres et ne pas comprendre ? Ou alors… Je suis coupable à plus d’un niveau. Je n’ai pas su contrôler _l’Autre_ , je suis responsable bien plus que je ne le pensais.

Je tombe à genoux devant lui. Il est trop choqué pour reculer, fuir mon contact. Alors, je tente ma chance. J’attrape son visage à deux mains.

— Regarde.

Il sera mon juge. Mon bourreau, s’il le faut. Je me rends entièrement à lui.

_Regarde…_

Il ferme les yeux et, tous deux, nous nous retrouvons happé dans une scène bien trop connue. Je revis la confusion, la répulsion, l’horreur et la terreur lorsque je me rends compte que je ne peux rien faire pour protéger le petit Atlante.

En face de moi, si proche et à la fois si loin que je ne peux le toucher, Mu revis sa partie d’histoire. Il se dégage soudain, le souffle court. Mes mains retombent le long de mes cuisses. Il y a des larmes qui gonflent ses yeux, coulent sur ses joues.

Lorsque je veux me frotter le visage de la main, je constate que ma peau est humide. Je n’ai aucun droit à…

— Arrête.

C’est un murmure. Mu tend la main vers mon visage mais se fige à quelques centimètres.

— Arrête de t’infliger ça, Saga.

— Mais tu dois me détester, pourtant. Pourquoi te…

— Je ne te hais pas. Je le voudrais, tu n’imagines même pas à quel point mais je sais à quel point _l’Autre_ … était fort.

Je garde le silence, n’ose pas parler.

— Je t’aime toujours, Saga.

Nos regards se croisent, s’accrochent.

— Je me souviens du jour qui n’existe pas sans la nuit. Je voudrais être plus fort que ça mais je n’y arrive pas.

Le choc me rend muet mais, dans mon esprit, il y a une tempête qui chamboule tout. Je ne le mérite pas ! Je me focalise sur l’expression douloureuse et perdue qu’arbore soudain mon cadet.

— Saga… souffle-t-il d’un ton incrédule. Je n’arrive pas à remonter mes barrières. C’est pour ça que j’entends toutes tes pensées parasites.

Je n’essaie pas de le toucher. Je ne veux pas lui infliger ça…

Pourtant, je comprends un peu ce qu’il veut dire par-là.

Ce que cela implique. S’il ne parvient pas à remonter rapidement les barrières psychiques qui protègent son esprit, il sera menacé par n’importe quelles pensées. N’importe qui doté du don pourrait lui porter un coup fatal qui ne laisserait de son corps qu’une coque vide.

— Que puis-je faire ?

Il m’offre un petit sourire.

Sincère, celui-là et sans contrainte. Je me prends à espérer.

— Je l’ignore. J’imagine que je vais devoir creuser la question.

Ses paupières se plissent.

— Mais ce que j’ai senti tout à l’heure… La présence. Saga, je crois pouvoir t’assurer qu’un autre chevalier se trouve tout près.


	3. Mu (2)

Saga…

Lorsque je pense à lui, mes premières pensées vont à ce jour terrible. Celui où je suis mort pour la première fois. À sept ans, j’étais trop jeune pour me protéger lorsque l’esprit mourant de mon maître a accroché le mien par réflexe et l’a entrainé avec lui. Ce n’est qu’au dernier moment, juste avant de véritablement s’éteindre qu’il est parvenu à me libérer.

J’ignore encore comment il a fait mais il a empêché mon esprit d’enfant de s’évaporer dans les limbes. Quand je suis revenu à moi, j’avais l’âme et le cœur en lambeaux. J’ai couru droit vers le bureau de Shion, prêt à tout pour me prouver que ce n’était pas vrai.

Mon maître était couché sur le sol, recouvert de sang.

Au-dessus de lui se tenait Saga, toujours en tenue d’entrainement, recouvert de carmin, en trainées rouges le long de ses joues, de ses mains. Sur sa tunique. Ses cheveux oscillaient entre le châtain et le gris. Et ses yeux…

Ses yeux !

 

_— Me tue pas, Saga ! Me tue pas !_

_— Another Dimension !/ **Crève !**_

 

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j’ai flotté entre les dimensions. J’entendais juste une voix qui me parlait. Qui me demandait de ne pas lâcher prise.

_— N’abandonne pas, Mu. Reste conscient. Je te récupère…_

Cette voix, je la connaissais.

_Grand-père…_

Je me souviens…

Un cosmos familier m’entoure et me sort d’entre les dimensions. Des bras chauds me tiennent, me bercent, cherchent des blessures. Ils en trouvent… trop ! Tremblent devant tout ce sang. Pourtant, le regard émeraude, si semblable au mien ne me quitte pas.

— Tiens bon, mon petit.

Les bras de mon grand-père me pressent contre lui et nous nous volatilisons. Je perds connaissance. Lorsque je reviens à moi, je suis allongé dans un lit et j’écoute les adultes discuter à voix basse.

— Je ne peux pas le renvoyer au Sanctuaire, Dokho ! Pas après la mort de Shion !

— Je suis d’accord avec toi, Atla. Celui qui a réussi à l’assassiner ne ferait qu’une bouchée de son apprenti. Cependant...

— Non ! Je ne renverrai pas mon unique petit-fils là-bas ! L’armure le reconnaîtra aussi bien à Jamir qu’au Sanctuaire !

Après ça, je referme les yeux et laisse l’inconscience me gagner. Quand je me réveillerai, je serai en sécurité dans la Tour de Jamir. Grand-père aura beau me demander ce qui s’est exactement passé, je serai incapable de lui répondre. Pendant deux ans, je vais rester muet aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, incapable de m’exprimer.

Alors, à défaut de pouvoir me soulager moi, il m’enseigne comment guérir les armures. Comment leur parler juste avec mon cœur meurtri. Et à leur manière, les armures me sauvent, me portent et me prêtent leur force.

À sa mort, grand-père n’aura plus entendu le son de ma voix malgré tous nos efforts. Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir. Au moment de pousser son dernier souffle, il verrouille son esprit et je ne sens de son départ qu’une caresse sur les lambeaux de mon âme.

Quant à ma voix et mon esprit, il faudra attendre que Saga me retrouve pour les libérer.

 

* * *

 

Je ne comprends pas…

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne parviens plus à relever mes barrières mentales. Saga me regarde d’un air inquiet. Il n’ose guère faire plus que me soutenir.

Il a peur de ma réaction.

J’ai peur de la mienne, également.

C’est vrai… ce que je lui ai dit.

C’est vrai que j’aime toujours l’homme qui venait me voir à Jamir. Le Saga que je connaissais, que j’aimais et que je respectais.

Celui qui me faisait oublier la présence de _l’Autre_.

Celui qui _le_ craignait autant de moi.

Celui qui l’a mené à moi.

— Mu…

Je me raidis.

C’est Saga. C’est _juste_ Saga.

— Est-ce que tu as une idée de qui il pourrait s’agir ?

Je secoue la tête et le regrette aussitôt. Le monde tangue autour de moi.

J’avais oublié.

_Mu… Est-ce toi ?_

Mon compagnon, inquiet, me demande… Je n’en sais rien, je ne l’écoute pas. Mais cette voix dans mon esprit…

Mon premier réflexe est de le fermer face à cette intrusion. Erreur tactique :la douleur explose dans mon crâne et je me sens tomber.

Du sang dans mes cheveux, cette douleur lancinante. Je commence à comprendre. Un peu trop tard mais j’imagine que c’est dû à la commotion cérébrale. Normalement, je ne devrais pas ressentir d’avantage qu’un léger malaise mais je me rends compte soudain que mon cosmos ne répond plus, ne renforce plus ni mon corps, ni mon esprit.

La bonne nouvelle ? J’ai probablement juste besoin de me reposer et de laisser mon cerveau se remettre des chocs reçus.

La mauvaise ? Nous ne savons pas où nous nous trouvons, nous n’avons toujours pas d’abri où nous reposer… et je crois que je suis en train de perdre connaissance. Saga me crie dessus mais je ne comprends pas ce qu’il me dit.

Ah ! Sans oublier la présence dans ma tête qui essaye de communiquer.

Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment. Si c’est pour réparer une armure : repassez plus tard, il est pas marqué Touring Secours, ici.

Je crois que je suis un peu en train de délirer, là.

_Mu ! Reste conscient !_

Je connais cette voix. J’en suis certain. Saga me pose soudain par terre. Il me laisse quasi tomber, en fait. Il en a peut-être assez de me trimballer ?

J’essaye d’ouvrir les yeux. J’aperçois juste un sari orange… puis des cheveux blonds.

Et des yeux bleus… mais c’est impossible. Pourquoi Shaka ouvrirait-il _ses yeux_  ?

Des éclats de voix éclatent derrière lui. Saga et…

— Mu. Ouvre les yeux.

Je les ai fermés ? Je ne sais plus. J’obéis, désorienté. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m’arrive. J’étais bien il y a quelques instants, pourtant.

— Mu, regarde-moi. Tu dois remonter tes barrières !

J’aimerais beaucoup, Shaka. _Vraiment_. Parce qu’entendre vos pensées filer comme des étoiles filantes pour s’écraser dans ma tête, ce n’est vraiment pas agréable !

Je reconnais enfin la présence qui l’accompagne.

Aiolos.

Je ne l’aimais pas quand j’étais petit. Il était tout le temps avec Saga, il le monopolisait et du haut de mes sept ans, j’avais envie qu’il disparaisse. Pendant des années, je m’en suis voulu.

Pendant des années, je me suis persuadé que c’étaient mes mauvaises pensées qui avaient mené à sa mort.

— Ooom…

Mes sens se focalisent sur le mantra et, peu à peu, je rentre en moi-même. Ce n’est pas très agréable, je me sens comme étriqué mais je parviens à remonter mes barrières mentales.

Je me retrouve enfin seul dans ma tête et laisse échapper un souffle de soulagement.

— Shaka ?

Ma voix tremble. Saga est à genoux à côté de moi mais… je ne peux pas me forcer à le regarder. À la place, je fixe l’hindou qui me fixe avec intensité.

— Je suis soulagé, dit-il simplement.

Et moi, je me sens épuisé.

Juste épuisé et non plus sous pression comme depuis mon réveil.

Aiolos entre soudain dans mon champ de vision et me dévisage d’un air sérieux.

— Il y a une grotte un peu plus loin. Tu penses pouvoir marcher jusque-là ? On pourra s’y reposer avant d’aviser.

Ça me paraît une bonne idée. Avec l’aide de Shaka et du Sagittaire, je parviens à me redresser. Saga se tient un peu à l’écart. Je lui adresse un coup d’œil hésitant mais il fuit mon regard. Soutenu par Aiolos d’un côté et par Shaka de l’autre, je me mets en marche et il nous emboite le pas en silence.

 


	4. Aioros (1)

Contre mon épaule, mon compagnon blessé ne pèse rien.

Je me rappelle du petit garçon qui suivait Saga comme son ombre.

Je me souviens… de tant de choses.

J’aurais probablement dû additionner deux et deux plus tôt. Peut-être que Shion ne serait pas mort. Je n’ai jamais su ce qu’il était advenu de Mu. Juste qu’il a disparu en même temps que Saga…

Quand je me suis aperçu de l’imposture du pope, je n’ai pas pensé à lui. Je crois que je me suis juste dit que Saga devait l’avoir tué.

Non. Évidemment que non. Il ne lui aurait pas fait de mal à lui.

Pas à cet enfant fée, dont la présence détonnait tant au Sanctuaire.

Je me sens…

Étranger. Pas vraiment là.

Mu frissonne contre moi, je baisse la tête, lui adresse un sourire d’encouragement. Malgré sa pâleur et le sang dans ses cheveux, qui coule à présent en fin filet le long de sa tempe, il est beau.

Il brille d’une beauté hors du temps, inhumaine.

Il relève la tête, se tourne vers moi. M’observe avec ses grands yeux de renard qui semblent me transpercer. Voir au-delà de mon esprit.

_Je suis désolé._

C’est une caresse qui effleure mon âme, comme une aile de papillon. La pensée partagée ne s’impose pas, je pourrais l’ignorer si je le voulais. Comment j’aurais pu rivaliser avec la bouille du bambin d’alors ? Saga n’avait aucune chance.

Aucune excuse.

Moi non plus, d’ailleurs.

_Tu avais sept ans !_

Le regard que nous échangeons ne pourra jamais combler treize ans d’absence et de culpabilité. Mais un petit sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Sa jambe blessée se trouve du côté de Shaka. Ma main droite quitte sa taille pour se poser dans ses cheveux. Je prends garde à ses blessures.

— Continuez, tous les deux. Little Bouddha connaît le chemin.

J’ignore l’hindou qui ouvre les yeux pour me fusiller du regard. Mu me regarde d’un air interrogateur.

— J’ai deux mots à dire à Saga. Nous vous rejoignons, ne t’en fais pas.

À l’énoncé du nom du Gémeau, quelque chose s’éteint dans les yeux verts et il hoche la tête. Son bras glisse de mes épaules et il continue sa route, soutenu par Shaka qui grommelle, boudeur, qu’il est _l’homme le plus proche de dieu, d’abord_  !

Je les observe un instant avant de me tourner vers mon compatriote. Il s’est immobilisé à quelques pas de moi. Je l’observe mais il fuit mon regard, la bouche figée sur un pli mécontent.

Ou malheureux. Je l’ignore.

Je me sens soudain en colère. Comment ose-t-il prendre cet air de martyr devant moi ? J’inspire profondément.

— Salut… Ça faisait longtemps, hein ?

 


End file.
